My Friends are my Power! and i'm Theirs!
by ShinjiBonmori dayo
Summary: Eh, Terra dikabarkan kecelakaan.. Sora dkk memutuskan untuk pergi menjenguk Terra.. maaf.. sekarang Summary ancur.. TT TT yang penting, chap 3 and 4 is UP! RnR ya! DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

My Friends are my power!

Kingdom Hearts belongs to: Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomamura.

_Passion_ belongs to: Utada Hikaru.

This story belongs to: Vega.

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, adventure, and Romance.

Main character: Sora and Roxas.

a/n: pertama-tama, saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kak Eza, yang sudah mau meminjamkan lepinya(?). kepada Utada Hikaru yang telah membolehkan saya menggunakan lagunya.. kepada Nomamura-san.. semoga lancar terus, dan jangan lupa untuk menerbitkan(?) Kingdom Hearts nya di PS2 ! :D #plak satu lagi, rate bisa berubah sesuai alurnya.~Happy Reading~

Chap 1: let's make a boy band!

Suatu hari, di sebuah sekolah yang terletak di Twilight town, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Sora. Ia berambut jabrik yang berwarna coklat. Ia memakai kalung berbentuk mahkota. Ia sering dipanggil master mapel karena nilainya yang begitu bagus. Ia selalu mendapat nilai 100, dan 90. Tapi, terkadang ia dapat 87 untuk mata pelajaran yang tertinggal. Untung saja ada teman sebangkunya, Roxas, yang siap untuk mengajarinya. Roxas juga dipanggil master mapel karena kepintarannya. Ia tidak pernah mendapat nilai dibahwah 100 dan 90. Tapi, ia terkadang dapat 91 untuk pelajaran yang kurang dimengerti. Sebetulnya, Roxas dan Sora sudah berteman sejak lama. Bahkan mereka berteman kira-kira sudah 9 tahun. Sekarang mereka berdua duduk dibangku kelas 8. Meski berbeda kelas, mereka tetap akur dan tidak bermusuhan. Pernah saat itu, mereka bermusuhan. Tetapi, tidak ada satu-dua menit mereka sudah saling memaafkan. Pada suatu hari,

"Sora!" panggil Roxas. Sora menoleh kearah Roxas. "Ada apa, Roku?" sahutnya.

"Begini.. hhh.. ada.. lomba.. band.. kau.. mau.. ikut? Hh..," ujar Roxas sambil terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

"Hmm.. boleh juga tuh.. kau ikut, Roku?" tanya Sora. Roxas mengangguk. "Bagaimana.. kalau kita buat band dari sekarang?" tawarnya.

"Oke.. kapan?"

"Hari ini.. di rumahku..," ucapnya. Sora mengangguk. "Cuma berdua?"

"Ajak yang lain lah.. kau ini bagaimana sih?" ujar Roxas sambil menonjok lengan Sora. "Aww.. oke.. aku akan mengajak Riku, dan yang lain di kelasku..," ucap Sora sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang ditonjok Roxas.

"Baiklah.. aku akan mengajak Terra.. bagaimana, kau setuju?" tanya Roxas. Sora mengangguk. "Setuju!" ucapnya pasti.

-Saat pulang sekolah-

"Oke! Ayo berangkat ke rumah Roxas!" ucap Sora yang sedang bersemangat.

"Semangat sekali kau..," gumam Ventus. Sora tiba-tiba diam seribu bahasa.

Ayo pergi..," ucap Roxas sambil mengendarai motor ninjanya bersama Sora dan di susul Terra, Riku, Ventus, Vanitas, dan Demyx.

-Setibanya di rumah Roxas-

"Ayo.. kita ke rumah sebelah..," ucap Roxas sambil memarkirkan motornya di dekat garasi. "Rumah sebelah ini.. juga milikmu?" tanya Terra. Roxas mengangguk.

"Hebat.. sudah punya rumah satu, masih ada lagi..," gumam Riku. Terra hanya diam tidak percaya. "Roxas hebat.. rumah yang ini sudah mewah, di tambah rumah sederhana pula..," gumam Demyx. "Hey! Ayo masuk!" ujar Roxas yang sudah berada di ambang pintu masuk rumah sebelah. Sora, Riku, Ventus, Vanitas, dan Demyx berlari menuju Roxas. Saat mereka ber-5 memasuki rumah itu, mereka semua terkejut kecuali Sora karena ia sudah pernah mengunjungi rumah itu.

"Wah! Peralatan band-nya lengkap sekali!" pekik Ventus. Sora mengambil gitar listrik. "Ini.. yang kau maksud baru dibelikan oleh saudaramu yang dari luar negeri?" tanyanya.

"Tentu.. awalnya, ku tolak..," jawab Roxas dengan santai. Terra, Riku, Ventus, dan Demyx yang mendengarnya langsung menganga. "Hebat.. dia menolaknya dengan semudah itu?" gumam mereka berempat.

"Tapi, karena dipaksa, yasudah aku terima.. tapi tidak pernah ku mainkan..," ucap Roxas. "Mungkin hanya satu, atau tiga kali..," tambahnya. "Bolehkah aku memegang drum?" tanya Vanitas. Roxas mengangguk.

"Aku gitar listrik saja..," ucap Sora. "Kau bisa, Sora?" tanya Riku.

"Mu-mungkin saja..," ujar Sora. "Hati-hati, bisa kena setrum..," ucap Roxas. "Biar aku saja..," tambahnya. "Benarkah? Kau sudah pernah kena?" tanya Sora. Roxas menggeleng. "Kakakku yang sudah pernah kena..," jawabnya.

"Hmm.. aku keyboard ya!" ucap Ventus. Terra memegang bass lalu memetiknya. "Kalau begitu, aku bass..," ucapnya. "Aku.. ya sudah.. bass ke dua..," ucap Riku sambil mengalungkan bass di pundaknya. "Baiklah, aku gitar..," ucap Demyx. "Aku jadi Volakis?" tanya Roxas.

Semua terdiam. "Emm.. sepertinya.. atau tidak perlu vokalis?" ujar Terra. Roxas mengambil gitar kesayangannya. "Bagaimana kalau vokalisnya dua?" tawar Vanitas sambil memainkan stik drum. "Apa maksudmu? Duet?" tanya Ventus. Ia sedang mengutak atik sesuatu. Vanitas mengangguk. "Tapi, kalian berdua, maksudku, Sora Roxas, tetap memegang instrument..," ucapnya.

"Idenya bagus juga..," gumam Riku. Terra hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Oh ya! Kita belum menentukan akan membawakan lagu apa!" pekik Demyx. "Kalau begitu, kita pakai lagu Hikari Orchestra saja! Bagaimana?" tanya Riku.

"Tapi, itu hanya instrument saja.. Riku!" jawab Terra. "Terra benar..," ucap Ventus. "Roxas, bagaimana?" bisik Sora. "Bagaimana kalau _Passion_? Selama ini, lagu itu tidak ada yang pernah memainkan!" ujar Roxas kepada semua temannya. "Ide bagus!" ucap Vanitas. "Kau punya lirik note balok nya?" bisik Sora. Roxas mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju lemari kayu yang dekat dengan drum yang dipakai Vanitas. "Ada apa, Roxas?" tanya Ventus.

"Kalau tidak salah, buku liriknya di sekitar sini..," gumam Roxas sambil mengobrak-abrik lemari itu. "Kau butuh bantuan, Roku?" tanya Sora. Roxas menggeleng.

"Tidak terima kasih.. oh! Ini dia!" ucap Roxas sambil mengangkat sebuah buku tebal yang bersampul biru. "Buku tebal itu?" gumam Ventus. "Kalau itu.. rasanya aku punya..," gumamnya lagi. "Ah! Tapi itu hanya kumpulan lagu blues dan Jpop saja kan?" celetuk Vanitas. Ventus mengangguk. "Enak saja! Ada R&B dan Rock juga!" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Hei hei! Kalau mau pacaran jangan disini..," canda Sora. "Amit-amit aku punya pacar kayak dia! Anak nyasar!" ledek Ventus. "Apa? Kau! Akan ku balas nanti!" ujar Vanitas. "Hei.. sudah-sudah.. Ven.. jangan musuhan lagi..," ucap Terra sambil memisahkan keduanya. "Terra benar.. ayo.. latihan..," ucap Roxas. Mereka semua mulai latihan dengan serius.

-5 menit kemudian-

"Kapan latihan lagi?" tanya Sora kepada Roxas sambil meminum jus yang baru dibelinya di warung sebelah. "Hm? Minggu.. bagaimana?" tanya Roxas.

"Minggu aku harus pergi kursus..," ujar Demyx. "Aku tidak ada kerjaan..," ujar Riku. "Minggu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memakan buah Paopu..," celetuk Sora. "Buah Paopu?" ulang Ventus. "Ya..," ujar Sora. "Hei Ven, bukankah hari minggu master Eraqus akan memberikan kita ujian?" tanya Terra.

"Oh ya! Aku lupa! Kenaikan pangkat bukan?" Ventus bertanya balik. Terra mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalu Sabtu? Mungkin kita hanya menjalani exkul saja? Dan mungkin beberapa dari kita tidak ikut exkul?" tawar Sora. "Ide bagus! Sabtu saja!" ujar Demyx dan Riku bersamaan. "Ya! Aku juga!" timpal Terra. "Tunggu! Jam berapa?" tanya Ventus.

"Jam 12..," jawab Roxas. "Eh.. bukannya waktu itu.. ada aturan dari Aqua kalau kita tidak boleh keluar jam 12?" gumam Ventus. Semua ber sweatdrop kecuali Terra. Ia tampak berpikir. "Kurasa tidak..," ucap Terra. "Oke! Hari sabtu saja!" ucap Ventus dengan semangat. "Nah, itu suara Mangat Se yang ingin ku dengar!" ucap Sora sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ehem.. apa maksudmu… Semangat?" timpal Riku. "Ya!" ucap Sora lagi. "Jadi, yelyel kita apa?" tanyanya.

"Yel-yel?" ulang Terra. "My Friends are my POWER! And I'm theirs!" canda Ventus dengan semangat. "Itu untuk satu orang.. Ven..," ujar Vanitas. "Eh..," ujar Ventus lalu tertawa. "Maaf…," ucapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau 'All for one, and one for all!'? cukup untuk membangkitkan semangat dan kekompakan..," ucap Roxas. Semua mengangguk setuju. "Oke! Sekarang, nama band kita.. emm..," ujar Sora sambil berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau.. 'RokuSoDemVenTeRiVan'?" celetuk Ventus. "Awalnya tidak nyambung.. tapi, yang bagian terakhir itu.. menarik juga..," ujar Riku. "Hmm..," gumam Sora. "Aku agak setuju.. tapi, adakah yang lebih gampang di ucapkan?" tawarnya. Semua berpikir lagi. "Bagaimana kalau 7boys?" tanya Vanitas. "Grup kita kan ada 7 orang.. dan laki-laki semua?" tambahnya. "Oke.. di terima..," ujar Roxas. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya kepada yang lain. Semua mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ayay! Ayo latihan lagi!" ujar Sora. Ventus, Vanitas, Riku, Terra, Demyx, dan Roxas mengangguk. Mereka mulai latihan kembali sampai jam 4 sore. "Fuuhh.. aku capek..," ujar Riku. "Bareng yuk!" ajaknya kepada Terra. "Oke!" ucap Terra sambil memakai helmnya. "Ven.. aku bareng denganmu..," ucap Sora. "Oke! Ayo! Pakai helmnya!" ujar Ventus sambil mengambil helm dari bagasi. "Duluan ya..," ucap Vanitas sambil ngebut dengan motornya dan disusul oleh motor Demyx, Terra, dan Riku. "Sampai jumpa, hari sabtu, Roku!" ucap Sora sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Roxas. Roxas mengangguk. "Kami duluan! Sampai jumpa, Roxas!" ucap Ventus sambil berlalu. "Ya..," ujar Roxas sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Hari ini aku capek total..," gumamnya sambil berbaring di sebuah sofa besar dan empuk. "Wah, wah… ada yang baru selesai latihan..," canda seseorang. "Eh?" ujar Roxas sambil menengok kearah suara itu. "Nii-chan kapan datang?" tanyanya.

"Saat kau latihan.. nih untuk mu!" ucap orang itu. "Eh? Sitar?" ujar Roxas. Orang itu maengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak Axel-niichan!" ucap Roxas sambil memeluk kakaknya.

-Sementara itu, di rumah Sora-

"Oi.. baru pulang.. kemana saja kau?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Latihan di rumah Roxas, nee-chan..," jawab Sora. "Latihan apa?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Band! Nee-chan dimana sih?" ujar Sora. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah suara: 'GUBRAK' dari arah ruang tamu. "Yuu-neechan?" panggil Sora. "Nee-chan baik-baik saja!" ujar Yuu. Sora berlari kearah ruang tamu. "Nee-chan jangan mencoba hal-hal aneh dong..," ucapnya.

"Aneh? Kau piker nee-chan itu melakukan apa?" tanya Yuu.

"Bukankah nee-chan itu lompat dari lantai 2?"

"Enak saja! Nee-chan baru mencoba alat yang nee-chan beli tadi! Ternyata luar biasa!" ujar Yuu. "Nee-chan..," panggil Sora. Tetapi Yuu tidak mendengarnya. "Celana model baru atau.. memang robek?" gumam Sora pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa saat menyadarinya. "Hahahaa.. nee-chan memang tidak merasa!" ujarnya sambil membanting dirinya ke kasur empuknya. Sora menatap langit-langit kamar. "Hmm.. aku capek.. mungkin aku butuh beberapa udara segar..," gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar. "SEGAR!" teriaknya. Sora menatap kearah langit-langit sore. "Hmm..," gumamnya dan pikirnannya yang mulai melayang-layang.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chap 2: Gombal

**a/n: min'naa! Maaf kan saya jika saya tidak mengenalkan OC saya! TwT ini dia ciri khasnya mungkin ada yang lain, jadi saya tambahkan :**

**Yuu: sebenarnya dia bernama lengkap Yuki. Tapi karena periang dan suka bergaul dengan semua orang termasuk orang yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya . Dia memiliki keyblade yang berbentuk seperti Kingdom Key tapi jika sudah menggunakan sebuah mantra atau jurus rahasia, keybladenya akan berubah menjadi keyblade yang berwarna putih dengan symbol hati berwarna putih sebagai _blade_nya. Ada gantungan berbentuk Bunga Kristal dibawah pegangannya. Dia lebih tua 2 tahun dari Sora makanya itu saya menjadikannya kakak perempuan Sora . Sebenarnya dia sangat suka dengan membuat sesuatu yang unik. Rambutnya panjang, dan berwarna _blond_. Dia lebih suka mengikat rambutnya. Lensa matanya bewarna Hijau _emerald_. (Plus Note about her: dia jago main UNO™)**

**Kun: sebenarnya bernama Kunarisaa****diambil dari nama belakang saya..tapi dengan agak meleset sedikit.. wkwkk /plak****.. dia agak tomboy juga.. tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kosmetik ataupun spa dan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan perempuan. Lebih menyukai pakaian yang simple. Mempunyai senjata yang bernama**_** sleepyrose**_. **Senjata itu berbentuk pedang. Dia bisa menidurkan****atau lebih tepatnya membuat pingsan****orang-orang yang melihat bunga atau mencium bau bunga Mawar Putih. Kegemarannya bermain bola dan bermain apa saja yang berbau menantang dan lain-lain. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat dengan potongan rambut mirip seperti seorang laki-laki. Lensa matanya bewarna biru, tapi sering berubah-ubah karena dia memakai lensa Kontak. (Plus Note about her: Dia adalah seorang yang paling jago gombal)**

**Chan: nama aslinya adalah Chan Kazama OC saya dari Tekken x3 . Kalau disini, dia sebagai ketua OSIS Kalau di Tekken dia sebagai adiknya Jin Kazama . Dia sangat pintar dalam bidang arematika. Dia sudah sabuk Hitam, _Dhan_ 5. Tak salah kalau dia sangat cekatan bila disuruh _Fight_ atau mengajari sabuk putih baru. Rambutnya panjang sepundak dan bewarna _Pink_. Dia memakai kacamata berbentuk lingkaran putih.**

**Author: Nah.. segitu dulu informasinya..**

**Reader: disini kan gak ada perang oneng..**

**Author: sekalian aja.. biar nanti setau-tau saya buat cerita tentang perang kan kalian udah tau duluan bagi yang membaca cerita ini terlebih dahulu ..**

**Reader: mending di pajang di profile..**

**Author: ... kapan-kapan kalau modem saya udah baikan.. xD satu lagi.. maafkan saya juga karena telat mengupdate.. Mon-chan dengan CPU-kun sedang putus.. Modem-san sedang bermasalah.. Dx Speedy sialan.. saya akan bakar kantornyaa! *bantingmodem* dia udah agak setress jadi, abaikan ya!**

**All: RnR!**

**My Friends Are My Power!**

**Kingdom Hearts bukan punya saya yaa.. **

**Pairing: Sora and Roxas**

**Genre: Friendship, and Humor**

**A/n: saya akan memasukan Kun sebagai teman sekelas Sora! xD**

Suatu hari di kelas Sora, saat Sora membuka pintu kelas, semua orang berteriak "Horee!" sehingga membuat Sora agak bingung. "Ada apa dengan kalian semua?" tanyannya.

"Dia belum tau!" celetuk seorang perempuan berambut seperti laki-laki. "Dia kan baru datang!" ucap Riku sambil menjitak kepala perempuan itu. "Hehee.. maaf.." ucap perempuan itu lalu berjalan kearah Sora. "Kok telat?" tanyanya.

"Ngomong apa sih? Kan belum bel.." jawab Sora sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Meskipun bell sekolah belum bunyi, tapi bell rindu aku udah bunyi buat kamu.." ucap perempuan itu dengan sedikit ngegombal. "Ciee.." seru yang lain. "Kun-chan bica aja.." ucap Naminé. "Aku jago karena authornya pinter ngegombal.." ucap Kun sambil menunjuk yang buat cerita (Author: saya ketularan temen sekelas.. hahaa.. xD). "Pantesan.." ucap semuanya serempak. (Author: tepuk tangan dulu dong! x3 *gak perlu*)

Saat istirahat,

"huh! Hari ini panas banget sih.." gumam Sora sambil mengibas-ibaskan buku tulisnya di depan wajahnya. Saat itu dia bersama dengan satu grup bandnya.

"Iya.. panas banget sih.. tapi, gak sepanas cintaku padamu..." celetuk Riku(Author: penggemar Riku, silahkan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya!). Vanitas yang sedang menyeruput esnya langsung menyemburkannya ke tanah. "Eh? Sejak kapan kau jadian sama Sora, Riku?" tanyanya. "Woi! Dia lagi ngegombal cuy!" ucap Ventus sambil menyenggol pundak Vanitas. "Wuih! Keren dong!" celetuk Vanitas gak ada gunanya sambil meminum esnya kembali. "Siapa yang pertama kali ngegombal kayak gitu?" tanya Ventus.

"Biasa.. si Kun.." jawab Sora sambil mengambil es milik Roxas. "Hei!" ucap Roxas. "Minta woi!" ujar Sora. "Oh.. Kun.. si cewek tomboy itu 'kan? Kok jago ngegombal? Dia belajar dari mana?" tanya Ventus.

"Dia bilang, dari author yang GaJe ini.." jawab Riku sambil memakan es batu lalu mengunyahnya. (A/n: ngebahasnya dibawah ya, Ven!) "Oala.." gumam Ventus. "Jadi, kita hari ini latihan?" tanyanya.

"Ya!" jawab Sora. "Hei! Aku dengar dari kelas 11-E, ada lomba band di SMA Hollow Bastion! Mau ikut apa enggak?" tanya Vanitas. Semua mengangguk. "ya! Kita ikut saja! Lumayan!" ucap Riku. "Oke! Bagaimana menurutmu, Roxas?" tanya Sora.

"Boleh saja..." jawab Roxas. Sora memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. "Eh? Sedang apa kalian di sana? Nanti kulit kalian menjadi hitam loh!" ucap Demyx sambil menjilat es potongnya. "Eh, dia ada benarnya! Ayo!" ucap Riku sambil berdiri lalu berjalan ke tempat yang teduh. "Yang terakhir harus menggombal!" canda Vanitas Seraya belari ke tempat yang teduh dan disusul yang lain.

Saat pulang sekolah,

"Eh, cabut yuk!" ucap Cloud kepada temannya. "Asal kan jangan cabut hatinya Tiffa yaa.." canda Zack. Mereka berdua tertawa. "Sora!" panggil sebuah suara. Sora menoleh ke pintu kelas. "Sebentar ya, Roxas! Aku hampir selesai!" ucap Sora. Saat Roxas menemui Kun, "kamu nungguin siapa?" tanya Kun.

"Sora.." jawab Roxas polos. "Ohh.. nungguin orangnya atau hatinyaa?" tanya Kun sambil tertawa. Wajah Roxas memerah semerah buah apel yang matang.

"Cie elah Kun-san ngegombal mulu!"canda Wakka sambil bertos dengan Kun. "Jadi maen bola?" tanyanya. Kun mengangguk. "Tapi jangan tinggalin aku yaa.." ucapnya. "Jawab yang mana hayoo?" tanyanya kepada Roxas.

"Udah ah! Maen aja sono!" usir Roxas yang tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Kun. "Hahaaa.. jawab aja dah.. kutunggu besok yaa!" ucap Kun sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi dari hadapan Roxas. "Sudahlah.. lupakan dia.." ucap Sora sambil merangkul Roxas. "Itukah kerjaannya setiap hari?" tanya Roxas.

"Hanya seharian penuh..." jawab Sora. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran motor.

Setibanya, "Naik.." ucap Sora kepada Roxas saat mesin motornya sudah siap dipakai. Roxas mengangguk lalu menaiki motor Sora. "Pegangan.. karena aku akan mengebut.." ucap Sora.

Setibanya di depan rumah Roxas, tiba-tiba anjing peliharaan Roxas menggonggong karena melihat tuannya datang diantar oleh orang lain. "Wuo! Sejak kapan kau memelihara ajing, Roxas?" tanya Sora.

"Ah. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu.. nah, _Shiro_, ini temanku, dia bernama Sora.." ucap Roxas sambil mengenalkan _Shiro_, anjingnya, kepada Sora. "Halo... kau lucu juga ya.." ucap Sora sambil mengelus kepala _Shiro_. "Kuberi nama _Shiro_ karena dia punya bulu bewarna putih dan dia juga lucu.." jelas Roxas. "Oh.. kalau begitu, aku pulang ya? Dah _Shiro_, dah Roxas!" ucap Sora sambil mengecup kening Roxas lalu pergi dari hadapan Roxas dan anjingnya. "Hm.. masuk ah.. kau ingin masuk juga, _Shiro_?" tanya Roxas kepada anjingnya. _Shiro_ mengguk-guk lalu mengibaskan ekornya. "Ayo masuk!" ajak Roxas lalu masuk kedalam rumah dengan diikuti oleh anjingnya.

~At Sora House~

Sora memakirkan motornya dekat motor _Mio_, motor nee-channya, di dalam garasi. Saat membuka pintu rumah, dia melihat sesuatu yang janggal. Ya! Ada sekotak kardus besar sekali! "Astajiiimmm.. apaan nih?" tanya Sora sambil menatap kotak itu. "Apa isinya ya?" gumamnya lalu mengelilingi kotak besar itu.

"BONJOUR!" teriak Yuu sambil keluar dari kotak itu. "Nee-chan ngapain disana?" tanya Sora dengan tatapan aneh karena kaget.

"Menyiapkan hadiah untukmu!" ucap Yuu. "Kalau mau merayakan ultahku, sudah lewat!" ketus Sora. "Wah! Bukan itu! Kata temanmu, kau akan ikut lomba di SMA Hollow Bastion 'kan? Nee-chan telah membelikanmu sesuatu loohh! Kau pemegang gitar kan?" tebak Yuu. Sora mengangguk. "Ini! Pakai gitar ini!" ucap Yuu sambil mengeluarkan gitar berbentuk lubang kunci yang besar. "Woah! Unik banget! Nee-chan beli dimana?" tanya Sora.

"Weits! Nee-chan pesan pada teman nee-chan yang bapaknya pembuat alat-alat band!" jawab Yuu. "Vanitas pemegang Drum 'kan?" tebaknya lagi. Sora mengangguk. "Ayo masuk!" ajak Yuu. Sora melompat kedalam kotak itu. Dilihatnya Drum dengan paduan warna hitam dan merah. Ada logo yang mirip dengan gantungan kuncinya Vanitas! kalian taukan logonya Van di BBS? Yah, seperti itulah.. pikir Sora. "Wah! Nee-chan! Mereka pasti suka!" jerit Sora. "Trims!" tambahnya sambil memeluk Yuu. "Masamasama!" balas Yuu. Sekali lagi Sora menatap gitar pemberian Yuu lalu menatap gitar dan bass yang mirip dengan gitarnya. "Oh ya, Satu lagi! Nee-chan ingin, kalian memakai speaker ini!" ucap Yuu sambil melompat keluar kardus besar itu lalu disusul oleh Sora. Yuu berjalan menuju suatu tempat. "Ini dia!" ucapnya senang lalu menunjuk sebuah speaker yang biasanya dibuat untuk bermain band atau menyanyi besar yang bewarna hitam. Tapi tempat keluar suara tersebut bukanlah bulat! Itu berbentuk seperti.. lebih tepatnya kepalanya Mickey! Pekik Sora tak percaya. "Sekali lagi, trims yaa.. nee-chaann!" seru Sora sambil menatap speaker itu. "Eh, ini speakernya bisa untuk merekam suara musik kalian saat latihan!" jelas Yuu. Sora menatapnya selama bermenit-menit. Sampai akhirnya ada yang berkata,

"Kau harus mandi.. Sora.." ucap Yuu. "Eh.. okelah.." ujar Sora sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu bergegas mandi.

Setelah mandi, "Nee-chan.. aku lapar.." ucap Sora. "Lapar apa? Makanan, atau hatikuu?" canda Yuu. "Azzz... nee-chan! Ini serius!" ucap Sora. "Okelah.. kau mau makan apa?" tanya Yuu.

"Jangan nasi uduk terus dong! bagaimana kalau ikan bakar? Sekali-kali lahh.." usul Sora. Yuu mengangguk. "Oke! Akan nee-chan belikan!" ucap Yuu sambil berlalu.

Besoknya disekolah,

Sekolah Sora makin parah karena banyak banget para siswa yang menembak oacarnya dengan gombalan(?). Beberapa gombalan terdengar di teinga Sora seperti,

"Eh, lu bisa ngerndarain mobil gak?" tanya si cowok.

"Bisa.. memang kenapa?" si cewek balik bertanya.

"Bisa anterin aku kehatimu enggak? Atau enggak, anterin aku ke taman hati kamu, supaya aku bisa menembakmu.. boleh enggak jadi pacarku?"

"Oi.. Riku! Kok semua orang jadi seperti ini?" tanya Sora.

"Seperti apa? Banyak yang menggombal? Entah.." ujar Riku yang melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan lalu dijawab sendiri. "Wah! Ada kontes apaan nih?" pekik Zack sambil menatap madding hari ini. Sora menatapnya lalu membacanya. Isinya,

_**Diadakan kontes menggombal(?). Pemenangnya akan dinobatkan sebagai raja/ratu gombal. Selain itu, akan mendapat tiket menuju Disney Land!**_

_**Maaf, untuk sementara waktu, kontes band akan di undrkuan..**_

"_Are_? Di undurkan? Yah.. bagaimana dong?" gumam Sora. "_Ohayou_(1), Sora.." sapa seseorang secaa bersamaan. Merekalah Ventus dan Vanitas. Duo 'V'(kalau ditambah author, jadi trio V xD *abaikan*) itu selalu datang bersamaan. "Ouh.. _Ohayou yoo_(2), Ven-Van.." balas Sora dengan lemas. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Vanitas.

"Baca tuh!" jawab Sora sambil menunjuk madding sekolah. Ventus membacanya. "_Are_(3)? Menggombal? Jadi trend tuh.. tapi kenapa kontes band diundur?" ujar Vanitas kecewa. "Yang menyelenggarakan siapa niihh?" jerit Ventus.

"Mungkin Chan.." ucap Kun. "Eh, si Kazama itu? Berani sekali dia.." dumel Vanitas. "Padahal.. aku ingin mendengar band di sekolah ini.." ujar Kun lesu. "Eh? Memang, di sekolah ini tidak pernah ada anak band?" tanya Sora. Kun menggeleng.

"Tidak ada.. kecuali kalian.." jawab Kun. Sora, Ventus, dan Venitas saling bertatapan mata. "_Ohayou_.. Sora, Ven, Van, dan Kun.." sapa Roxas. "Ada apa nih?" tanyanya.

"Kontes Band akan di undurkan.." keluh Ventus. "Mereka menggantinya dengan kontes menggombal.." timpal Kun. "Diantara kalian, ada yang mau ikut?" tanyanya.

"Aku.. tidak mau.." ucap Ventus lalu dia menatap Vanitas. Vanitas menggeleng. "Sori ye, gak bisa.. dan gak ngerti apa itu gombalan.. dah.. mao kedalam kelas dulu.. taruh tas, berat nih!" ucapnya sambil berlalu. "Tunggu!" ucap Ventus sambil menyusul Vanitas. "Kau Sora?" tanya Kun.

"Hmm.. mungkin aku akan ikut.. tapi, aku belum pernah dan enggak tau apa itu gombalan.. tapi, akan kucoba.." jawab Sora. "Kau ikut, Roxas?" tanya Kun.

"Ngg.. aku mau coba deh.." jawab Roxas. "Oke.. aku akan menghubungi Chan dulu ya.." ucap Kun. "Sampai jumpa!" tambahnya. "Lombanya hari Minggu ini 'kan? Kalau begitu, kita libur dulu.." ucap Roxas saat melihat Sora gelisah. "Eh.. ya.." ucap Sora singkat. Roxas berjalan meninggalkan Sora.

-SKIP TIME!-

~Rokuso Gallery Presents: My Friends Are My Power!©~

Saat makan malam dirumah, Sora terlihat sangat bingung. "Ada apa denganmu, Sora?" tanya Yuu sambil menyantap mie gorengnya.

"Ah.. tidak.. hanya saja, aku didaftarkan mengikuti lomba menggombal sama temanku, Kun..." jawab Sora. "Huh? Kun anak 11-A itu? Bukannya dia jago ngegombal ya? Kenapa dia tak ikut?" tanya Yuu lagi.

"Entah lah..." jawab Sora sambil memakan Mienya. "Begitu ya.." gumam Yuu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sora berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu berbaring sebentar. "Sora.. kau sedang apa?" tanya Yuu.

"Sedang menguras otak..." jawab Sora. Mereka hening sebentar. "Mau kuajari atau tidak?" tanya Yuu. Sora langsung melompat dari kasurnya lalu membuka pintu dan memeluk nee-channya itu. "MAUU!" teriaknya. Yuu tersenyum dan mengetesnya. "Iihh! Salah! Kalau ditanya seperti itu, harus jawab seperti ini: 'sedang dihatimu..' begitu!" ucapnya.

Pada hari perlombaan,

Sora melihat kesekelilingnya. Sekolahnya ramai. Panggung besar ada di halaman sekolah. "Wah! Ini dia peserta kita yang telat!" ucap sebuah suara perempuan. "Sora! Darimana saja kau? Kau telat 40 menit!" ucap Roxas. "Semangat ya, Sob!" ucap Riku. Sora mengangguk. "Tentu.." ucapnya.

Saat lomba dimulai, mereka diberi peralatan yang dibutuhkan serta latarnya. Sora mendapat alat suntikan dan gelas dengan latar bulan Purnama. Sementara Roxas mendapat alat berupa sedotan dan streples dengan latar di perkantoran.

"Kita mulai, aksinya! Silahkan peserta no satu! Dengan target gombal kita yaitu, Xion!" ucap pembawa acaranya. Sora maju kepanggung. Dia membawa alat berupa suntikan. "Kamu tau enggak, kenapa saya bawa suntikan?" tanya Sora kepada Xion.

"Enggak tau.. memang buat apa?" Xion bertanya balik.

"Untuk menyuntik hati saya dengan dirimu.." jawab Sora.

"Cieee!" seru para penonton. Sora mengeluarkan gelas beling. "biasanya, gelas tuh untuk minum kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya.." jawab Xion. "Tapi, menurut saya, gelas ini tempat untuk menyalurkan perasaan saya ke kamu.." ucap Sora. Xion langsung tersipu malu. Lalu, disana ditampakkan background saat bulan Purnama. "Eh.. kamu pernah liat bulang enggak?" tanya Sora kepada Xion lagi.

"Pernah lah.. memang kenapa?" Xion balik bertanya.

"Kalau bulan kan menyinari bumi ya, kalau kamu bulan yang menyinari hatiku..." jawab Sora. Xion berseru kecil.

"Cie cie.. romantis banget siihh..." goda Kun saat Sora turun dari panggung. "Kau nomor berapa, Roxas?" tanya Sora.

"13.." jawab Roxas singkat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, nama Roxas dipanggil. "Mari kita lihat aksunya!" ucap sang pembawa acara lalu turun dari panggung. Roxas, orang yang terkenal agak pendiam itu mengeluarkan sedotan besar. "Kamu tau sedotan?" tanya Roxas kepada Xion. Xion mengangguk. "Lalu, apa kegunaannya?"

"Untuk membantu kita menyedot air.." jawab Xion. "Nah, kalau bagiku, sedotan ini untuk menyedot hati kamu ke hatiku.." ucap Roxas. Xion langsung memasang wajah memerah. Roxas mengeluarkan streples. "Tau kegunaan benda ini enggak?" tanya Roxas lagi. Xion mengangguk. "Untuk menyatukan kertas-kertas agar tidak bercecerankan?"

"Kalau bagiku, streples ini, untuk menyatukan hatimu dengan hatiku yang kesepian.." ucap Roxas. Lalu, muncul background perkantoran. "Biasanya, orang-orang kerja dimana sih?" tanya Roxas kepada Xion lagi.

"Di kantor.." jawab Xion. "Mereka ngapain?" tanya Roxas lagi.

"Kerja buat cari uang.."

"Kalau aku, dikantor kerja buat nyari perhatian dan hatimu.." ucap Roxas. "Asek asek, WOI!" seru semua pemnonton. "Yak, silahkan turun dari panggung, Roxas!" ucap sang pembawa acara. Saat Roxas berada didekat Sora, Sora langsung memeluknya. "Aww~! Rupanya Roku bisa ngegomba~ll!" serunya. Roxas hanya diam. "Oke.. pemenang akan diumumkan besok! Gimana yelyelnyaa?" tanya sang pembawa acara.

"Asek asek WOI!" seru semuanya lalu bubar. "Fiuh! Capek nihh!" seru Sora dia langsung ngaci ke toko es krim lalu membeli _Sea-Salt_. "Ya.. kau benar.." timpal Roxas. "Eh, Demyx tadi ikutan ya?" tanya Sora kepada Kun. Kun mengangguk. "Aku tak sabar untuk besok.." gumam Sora.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author: waahh! Mereka jadi pada pintar ngegombaall! Sementara otak saya sedang mengeluarkan asap... min'na.. tau enggak fic ini selesai jam berapa?**

**Reader: enggak Author.. memang jam berapa?**

**Author: JAM 12 LEWAATT! GUE SELESAI BUAT FIC INI DEMI KALIAAN! SAMPAI KEPALA SAYA PUSINGG! TwT**

**Xion: gue nge_fly_ banget pas si Roxas ngegombal buat guee..**

**Author: -_-" gue baek ama lu Xixi-chan.. tapi, mention gue di Tumblr bales dong!**

**Xion: OGAH! Orang yang punya bukan saya..**

**Author: PAYAH LOOEEE!**

**Roxas: gue jadi pinter kayak gitu dari manaaa? *tereaktereakgaje***

**All ex Roxas: Mind to Refiew?**

**Author: Jangan lupa pencet tombol refiew yaa! Saya tunggu loh.. *gentayangandikotakrefiew /shot***


	3. Kecelakaan

**Min'naa! Saya kembali lagi! xD *siapalu?* maaf kalau update telaatt.. Flash Disk saya di bawa terus sama kakak saya.. Dx**

**Lalu, saya bikin fic ini numpang di kom-chan sodara.. sedih.. T3T**

**Oh ya, didalam fic ini, mungkin ada sedikit romance-nya.. hahaaa.. 8DD jangan lupa RnR ya!**

**Here you go~**

**My Friends are my Power! and I'm theirs!**

**Chap 3: kecelakaan**

**Pair: Sora & Roxas**

**Genre: Friendship, and Humor**

**Rate: T**

Hari itu hari Selasa, mereka bilang, pemenang akan diumumkan hari itu juga. Terlihat Sora sedang melamun di kelasnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menegurnya. "Woi! Pagi-pagi sudah melamun saja!" ucap orang itu. Sora agak terkejut. Dilihatnya prempuan yang agak tomboy sedang mengenakan _Earphone_nya. "Eng..enggak kok! Cuma, agak ragu.." ujar Sora polos. Kun meletakkan tasnya. "Ragu karena takut enggak menang ya?" tanyanya seraya mengeluarkan MP3 playernya.

"Eh.. enggak kok.. aku ragu karena perlombaan band di Hollow Bastion.." ucap Sora lalu melanjutkan acara melamunnya. "Hmm.. lomba band ya.." gumam Kun. "Oh ya.. nanti, hubungi ketua OSIS untuk informasi pemenangnya.." tambahnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas. _Hmm.. Chan ya.._ gumam Sora dalam hati lalu menatap kearah langit. Tiba-tiba, "eh.. baru sendirian ya?" gumam sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Sora. "Tidak.. Kun tadi baru keluar, Roxas.." ucap Sora. "Ya.. aku sudah tau.. ngg.. nanti latihan ya.." ucap Roxas. Sora menghela nafas. "Kemarilah.." ujarnya. Roxas berjalan menuju Sora. "Hmm.. hari ini.. _Class meet_ ya.." gumamnya. Sora mengangguk. "Woi! Ngumpul di taman belakang yuk!" ucap Ventus yang tiba-tiba memunculkan batang hidungnya di depan pintu. Sora mengangguk lalu berdiri.

Setibanya di taman belakang,

"Nih!" ucap Vanitas sambil memegang 4 buah eskrim lalu memberikan 3 kepada Ventus, Sora, dan Roxas. "_Class meet_ memang membosankan ya!" gumamnya sambil duduk disebelah Ventus. Yang lain hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Andaikan aku bawa kartu domino.." gumam Vanitas sambil mengigit es krimnya. "Wah! Kalian rupanya disini ya!" ucap seseorang. Mereka berempat menoleh keasal suara. "Riku?" pekik Sora. "Huuh! Dicari kemana-mana enggak ada!" ucap Riku dengan kesal. "Kan tempat nongkrongnya disini.." celetuk Vanitas. Riku mengabaikan perkataan Vanitas lalu merebahkan tubuhnya kererumputan hijau. "Oi, Sora, Roxas!" panggil seseorang. Sora dan Roxas menoleh. "Demyx.." gumam Riku. "Eh! Kemarin kau kemana? Kok enggak kelihatan?" tanya Sora. Demyx duduk disebelah Riku yang sedang berbaring.

"Kemarin aku sakit.." jawab Demyx. "Sakit apa?" tanya Roxas yang baru membuka mulut.

"Hanya.. sakit panas.." jawab Demyx lagi. "Eh.. kalian berdua dipanggil sama Kazama-san.." ucapnya. "Untuk apa?" tanya Roxas.

"Entahlah.." jawab Demyx. Sora dan Roxas langsung berjalan ke ruang OSIS. "Menurutmu, mereka menang lomba itu?" tanya Vanitas.

"Menurutku sih iya.." jawab Demyx. Ventus melotot kearah Demyx. "Lalu, kalau Sora menang, nasib kelas kita gimana?" tanyanya kepada Vanitas.

"Lah? Kok tanya kepadaku? Enggak tau ah.." jawab Vanitas lalu memakan Es krimnya. "Kok aku enggak dibagi es?" celetuk Demyx. "Beli aja sendiri! Lagian telat datang sih!" ujar Riku. Demyx mencibir kepada Riku lalu membeli es krim untuk dirinya sendiri.

-Beberapa menit kemudian..-

"Hei! Itu Sora sama Roxas!" pekik Riku. "Kalian kenapa dipanggil oleh Chan?" Tanya Ventus.

"Ah.. dia punya kabar untuk anak band.. bahwa lombanya akan diadakan tanggal 23 September.." jawab Sora. Semua kecuali Sora dan Roxas—karena mereka sudah kecewa duluan di dalam ruang OSIS—terlihat kecewa. "Kok diundur lagi?" gumam Vanitas lalu melempar stik esnya kedalam tempat sampah yang didekat sana. "Tempatnya juga berbeda.. diadakan di Traverse Town.." timpal Roxas. Semua terkejut. "Makin jauh dong?" pekik Riku. "Kita kesana naik apa?" Tanya Ventus.

"Kita bias menaiki Gummy Ship.. kurasa, itu masih bekerja.." jawab Sora. "Kau masih bisa mengendarainya, Sora?" Tanya Roxas khawatir.

"Tentu! Aku masih bisa.." jawab Sora. "Jangan ngebut ya!" pesan Riku. "Hei! Memangnya aku pernah ngebut?" Tanya Sora jengkel.

"Bukankah.. waktu itu kau ngebut ya?" gumam Roxas. Sora langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ah.. benar juga.." ujarnya. Semua tertawa. "Hei! _Class Meet-_nya kapan selesai?" Tanya Demyx.

"Dua jam lagi.. kalau mau pulang, pulang saja.. kita tidak ada keptingan disini.." jawab Sora. "Aku pulang ya.." ucap Vanitas. "Heh? Sekarang baru jam 8 nih!" gumam Riku. "Main kerumahku yuk!" ajak Ventus. Sora mengangguk. "Aku ikut.. lagi pula, dirumah mungkin aku sudah disuruh-suruh kakak.." ujarnya. "Aku juga.." ucap Riku dan Demyx bersamaan. "Kau tak ikut, Roxas?" tanya Sora kepada Roxas yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Ah.. tidak usah.. aku ada tugas untuk melanjutkan ceritaku.." jawab Roxas. "Hmm.. cerita lagi.. udah deh.. _refreshing_ dulu.. biar dapet ide banyak.." ucap Sora. "Memang Roxas itu author?" tanya Vanitas.

"Err.. tidak! Aku hanya mengumpulkan cerita ke guruku!" jawab Roxas. Sora merangkul Roxas. "Sudahlah.. ikut saja.." ucapnya. "Soal cerita, akan kubantu deh!" tambahnya. Roxas terlihat bingung sementara yanglain—Ventus, Vanitas, Riku, dan Demyx—sedang berharap kalau-kalau dirinya ikut. "Baiklah.." ucap Roxas pada akhirnya.

.

.

~Rokuso~

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sora datang lebih awal dari sebelumnya. "Jam 6:30.. hmm.. mana yang lain?" gumamnya sambil menaruh tasnya di dekat pintu. "Sora!" seru seseorang sehingga Sora loncat dari tempat dia berdiri. Dia menoleh keasal suara. "Ouh.. Roxas.. buat kaget saja.." ucapnya. Roxas menyengir. "Biasanya kau datang pas-pasan bel mau masuk.. kenapa sekarang jadi cepat?" tanyanya.

"Eh.. aku hanya ingin datang pagi-pagi kok!" jawab Sora. Roxas meletakkan tasnya di bangku belakang, dekat tempat duduk Sora. "Ketempat biasa yuk!" ajak Sora sambil merangkul—atau lebih tepatnya hampir mencekik—Roxas. "Uhh.. ya!" ucap Roxas yang tak bisa menolak ajakan sang ketua kelasnya yang agak keras kepala dan terlalu periang. Setibanya di tempat biasa para personil band kita, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _silver_ pendek. "Riku?" panggil Sora. Pemuda itu menoleh. "Oh! Kalian sudah datang rupanya!" ucapnya. "Yap!" ucap Sora singkat sambil—hampir—mencekik Roxas. "Le..lepaskan aku!" pinta Roxas sambil meronta-ronta. Dia hampir kehabisan nafas. "Ups! Maaf!" ucap Sora sambil melepas Roxas. "Aku bisa mati.." gumam Roxas sambil memegangi lehernya. "Mana duo V—Ventus, Vanitas—sama Demyx?" tanya Riku.

"Entahlah.." jawab Sora sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hari ini masih _Class Meet_ ya?" tanyanya. Riku mengangguk. "Pertandingan Basket.." ucapnya. "Kurasa, 8-4 menang.." ucap Sora. "Kenapa?" tanya Roxas.

"Kan ada Hayner, si jago basket.." jawab Sora sambil menopang kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang diletakkan dibelakang kepala. "Kelas kita juga ada yang jago basket.." ucap Roxas. "Siapa?" tanya Sora. Roxas berbisik ke Sora sehingga membuat Riku tak nyaman. "Oh.. kau tau dari mana?" tanya Sora lagi.

"Teman sekelasnya.." jawab Roxas enteng sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tiba-tiba, duo V datang. Ya, mereka selalu bersama karena rumah mereka berdekatan. "Jiah.. mereka berdua lagi.." dumel Riku. "Kalian sudah dapat kabar belum?" tanya Ventus. Roxas, Sora, dan Riku menggeleng. "Pemenang audisi gombalnya itu Sora! Trus, yang kedua itu Vanitas, yang ketiga itu Roxas!" ucap Ventus. "Vanitas pemenang kedua?" pekik Riku. Vanitas mengangguk. "Sejak kapan kau ikut?" tanya Sora kepada Vanitas.

"Aku peserta nomor satu.." jawab Vanitas. "Kalian tau darimana?" tanya Sora tak percaya.

"Aku lihat di pintu ruang OSIS.." jawab Ventus. "Ayo kesana, Roxas!" ajak Sora lagi sambil menarik lengan Roxas lalu melesat seperti kilat menuju ruang OSIS. Ventus, Vanitas, dan Riku hanya ber_sweatdrop_ saat melihat tingkah laku Sora. "Sora kenapa sih?" tanya Vanitas.

"Entahlah.. dari tadi, Roxas jadi incarannya terus.." jawab Riku. "Mungkin Sora suka sama Roxas.." celetuk seseorang. "Demyx?" pekik mereka bertiga. Demyx berjalan mendekati Ventus. "Tadi, di dekat ruang OSIS kenapa ramai sekali?" tanyanya.

"Pengumuman pemenang lomba audisi G.." jawab Riku. Demyx hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

~SKIP TIME!~

"Akh! Capek!" keluh Sora saat dirumah Roxas. Dia sudah berjanji untuk membantu Roxas mengerjakan ceritanya. "Hei.. masih 100 kata lagi tuh!" ucap Roxas. "Masih banyak? Ah! Aku capek sekali Roxy!" keluh Sora lagi. "Waktu itu, siapa yang suruh aku ikut kerumah Ven?" tanya Roxas.

"Ah.. ya, aku salah! Aku yang mengajakmu! Puas?" tanya Sora jengkel sambil melanjutkan mengetik cerita Roxas. Roxas tertawa. "Setelah ini, kita makan! Tenang saja!" ucapnya sambil berdiri dari bangkunya lalu berjalan keluar ruang kerjanya. "Berat juga ya.." gumam Sora. Dia menatap ke sekeliling uang kerja Roxas lalu melanjutkan tugasnya. Tiba-tiba Roxas masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya. Sora mengangguk. "Sudah dari tadi.."ucapnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudah 3,000 kata tuh.. capek banget!" tambahnya. Roxas tertawa. "Kan jatahnya sudah 1,500 kata per orang.." ucapnya. Mereka berdua diam sejenak. "Err.. sudah di _save_?" tanya Roxas. Sora mengangguk. "Tuh.. ada makanan dibawah.. kau makan dulu.." ucap Roxas. "Kau?" tanya Sora.

"Ada yang harus di bereskan.." jawab Roxas lalu duduk di meja kerjanya. Sora berjalan kearah Roxas. "Memang apa?" tanyanya. Roxas mendorong Sora. "Sudahlah.. kau makan dulu sana!" ucapnya. Sora langsung keluar dari ruang kerja Roxas.

~Beberapa menit kemudian~

"Akhirnya.. sudah 40,000 kata.." ucap Roxas lega. Sora menutup buku tulis milik Roxas. "Cepat sekali.." gumam Sora. "Huh! Jelas! Aku tidak seperti kau! Ngetik aja lama.." cibir Roxas. Sora mengalihkan pandangannya dari Roxas menuju jam dinding. "Eh? Sudah jam 8 malam! Aku harus pulang!" pekik Sora lalu mengambil tasnya. "Sampai jumpa Roxy~" ucapnya sambil keluar dari ruang kerja Roxas. "Ah! Terima kasih ya!" teriak Roxas dari luar jendela. Tapi Sora tak mendengar ucapan terima kasih Roxas.

-keesokan harinya-

"Hoaahh! Enggak nyangka.. ternyata bosenin banget.." keluh Riku sambil mengutak atik bass-nya. Mereka sedang latihan dirumah Roxas. "Iya.. Roxas kemana sih?" gumam Vanitas sambil memainkan stik drumnya. "Dia bilang, mau mengambil catatan lagunya di kamar.." ucap Ventus sambil duduk meringkuk di lantai—ngapain dia?—. "Sebentar lagi.. mungkin dia kembali.." hibur Demyx. Dia sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. "Tuh Roxas!" ujar Sora sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_. "Nih! Kalian _foto copy_ sendiri-sendiri saja ya!" ucap Roxas sambil menyerahkan buku catatan musiknya. "Hah? Kita nyanyi ini? Kau serius Roxas?" tanya Ventus. Roxas mengangguk. "Hei hei! Bukankah lagu ini terlalu cepat temponya?" keluh Sora. Roxas menatap Sora. "Yang akan menyanyi siapa?" tanyanya jutek.

"I-iya.. maaf.. Roxas!" ucap Sora. "Pssstt.. kenapa Roxas sekarang jadi jutek begitu ya?" tanya Ventus kepada Sora.

"Aku tidak tau.." jawab Sora. Ventus menatap Roxas. "Sudahlah.. kita menurut saja.." ucapnya. "Oke.. kita mulai latihan.." ucap Roxas. Sora, Ventus, Vanitas, Riku, dan Demyx terkejut. "Sekarang?" tanya mereka serentak.

"Ya.." jawab Roxas enteng. "O-oke.. Roxas.." ucap Ventus yang mewakili jawaban Sora, Vanitas, Riku dan Demyx.

Pulangnya di rumah Sora,

"Aku pulang.. nee-chan.." ucap Sora. "Hore!" teriak Yuu dari belakang Sora sehingga Sora meloncat karena terkejut. "Grrr.. jangan mengagetkan orang dong, nee-chan!" ucap Sora. Yuu tertawa. "Siapa suruh kau pulang dengan wajah lesu?" tanyanya.

"Ukh.. maaf deh.. Sora lagi capek nih!" jawab Sora. "Loh, capek kenapa?" tanya Yuu.

"Tadi, saat latihan, tidak enak.." jawab Sora. "Loh, kenapa latihannya enggak disini saja sih?" tanya Yuu lagi.

"Huh.. Roxas tidak mau.." jawab Sora sambil berlalu. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, membuka pintu kamarnya, menutupnya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk. "Akh.. Roxas kenapa ya.." gumam Sora sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia menatap layar HPnya. Tiba-tiba,

_Dream Rocker, my killer, my lover.. I I I will battle for the sun.._

"Eh? Roxas menelfonku?" gumam Sora. Diambilnya hp yang tergeletak di meja kecil dekat kasurnya, lalu diangkat telfon dari Roxas.

"_H-halo.. ini Sora kan?_" tanya suara di sebrang.

"Ya.. Roxas.. ini aku.. ada apa?"

"_Aku mau minta maaf.._"

"Untuk apa?"

"_Tadi.. saat latihan.. aku kelihatan jutek.. ngg.. apa yanglain kesal tadi?_"

"Ventus bilang, 'kenapa Roxas menjadi jutek kayak gitu?'.."

"_oh.._"

"Roxas.. aku mau tanya sesuatu.. boleh?"

"_Hm! Tentu! Tanyalah!_"

"Kau kenapa jutek banget sih tadi?"

"_Ngg.. aku lagi marahan sama nii-chanku.. jadi.. saking kesalnya, tak sengaja, aku menjadi jutek kepada kalian.._"

"Oh.. apa sekarang kalian sudah baikan?"

"_Ya! Mungkin saja.._"

"Kok mungkin? Masih marahan kah?"

"_Tidak.. hanya saja.. nii-chan masih meledekku.._"

"Sudahlah.. abaikan dia.."

"_Terima kasih ya, Sora.._"

"Eh, untuk apa?"

"_Telah membolehkanku..curhat sedikit.. hehee.._"

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar itu. "Hm.. tidak apa-apa.."

"_Kalau begitu.. sampaikan kepada yang lain ya.. aku minta maaf.._"

"Tentu saja.. hanya itu?"

"_Hmm.. kurasa ya.. terima kasih ya.. Sora.._"

"Ya.. sama-sama.."

PIK!

"Ternyata hanya marahan.." gumam Sora. Dia berjalan menuju jemuran handuk lalu mengambil handuknya dan bergegas mandi. Setelah mandi, dia mecium sesuatu. "Hmm.. mentega.. kelihatannya enak deh.." gumamnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dia melihat Yuu, kakaknya, tengah masak daging dan kentang goreng. "Oh, Sora! Ayo makan!" ucap Yuu sambil meletakkan daging di atas piring dan menatanya sedemikian rupa sehingga kelihatan seperti masakkan berbintang lima. Yuu menuang saus daging diatas daging dengan hati-hati sehingga membuat Sora agak jengkel dan ingin langsung menumpahkan saus itu. "Silahkan makan!" ucap Yuu. Sora tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih.." ucapnya. "Sama-sama!" ucap Yuu lalu duduk disebelah Sora lalu memakan makanannya. Setelah kenyang dan mencuci piring, Sora langsung naik ke kamarnya. Ditatapnya layar HP Samsung Galaxy S III-nya. "Eh? 8 panggilan tak terjawab? Siapa itu?" gumamnya lalu membukanya. Dia hampir melempar HPnya saking terkejut karena Roxas memanggilnya sebanyak 7 kali dan Ventus memanggilnya 1 kali. "A-ada apa ini?" ujarnya panik. Dia langsung menelfon keduanya. "Roxas dulu.." gumamnya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. "Akh.. yah.. Ventus saja deh.." ucap Sora.

"_Halo?_"

"Halo.. ini Ventus 'kan?"

"_Yap! Eh, Sora! Kau kenapa ku telfon tidak bisa?_"

"Ngg.. maaf.. aku lagi makan malam dengan nee-chanku.."

"_Huh! Kita lagi nungguin kau!_"

"Egh? Ada acara apa nih?"

"_Udah deh! Datang aja ke Twilight Station clock tower!_"

"Oh.. o-oke.."

"_Datang ya! Awas kau!_"

"I-iya.. dah.."

**Sora POV**

Akh! Gawat nih! Masa jam segini disuruh ke Twilight Station clock tower? Kurang kerjaan banget deh! Aku langsung mengganti bajuku, tak lupa memakai jaket karena udaranya sangat dingin, lalu belari keluar kamar dan meraih sepatu andalan—yang mudah dipakai—ku. "Hei hei! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yuu-neechan.

"Ah! Aku buru-buru! Sampai jumpa, nee-chan!" jawabku sambil meraih kunci motorku lalu menyalakan mesin motor, dan melesat pergi menuju Twilight Station. Setibanya, kulihat Ventus, Roxas, Vanitas, dan Riku berada di clock tower. Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung menuju ke atas. Setribanya, aku disambut oleh Vanitas. "Ouh.. ini orangnya datang!" ucapnya sambil menunjukku. "Ah.. gomen.." ucapku. Kulihat Roxas berjalan kearahku. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku. "Eh.. Roxas?" pekikku. Dia melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya memerah. "Uhh.. maaf ya.." ucapnya. Aku bingung. Untuk aa dia meminta maaf? Memang dia salah apa padaku? Tiba-tiba dia mencium bibirku sekilas. Aku terkejut. Yang lain menyoraki Roxas. Apa yang dia lakukan barusan itu? Untuk apa? "Ah, dia juga punya kabar, kalau dia ingin kerumahmu untuk mel—mmhh!" perkataan Ventus terpotong karena bibirnya di bungkam oleh Vanitas. "U-untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Untuk melihat peralatan band barumu!" jawab Vanitas. "Oi! Aku kehabisan nafas!" ucap Ventus sambil mendorong Vanitas. "Hei hei.. jangan dorong-dorongan! Nanti jatuh!" ucap Riku. "Hei Riku! Bagaimana kabar kakakmu?" tanyaku.

"Oh.. Rikku-neechan.. pakaiannya tidak berubah.." jawab Riku sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Aku tertawa. "Nee-chanku bilang, dia punya sesuatu untuk Rikku-neesan!" ucapku. Riku menghela nafasnya. "ya.. nanti kuberitau dia.." ucapnya. "Hei.. bagaimana kalau setiap pentas, kita pakai peralatan band milik Sora?" usul Roxas. Ventus dan Vanitas yang tadi sedang kejar-kejaran layaknya kucing mengejar tikus, sekarang diam dan berpikir. "Ide bagus!" ucap Riku. Duo V juga mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka*a/n: author lagi males ngetik nama mereka berdua.. kelibet-libet.. -_-a /dzig*. "Tapi, seperti apa?" tanya Vanitas.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau besok kerumahku untuk mengetahuinya?" usulku. Semuanya mengangguk. "Pasti keren.." gumam Ventus. "Ya lah! Kan Townsed-neechan yang memberikannya untuk Sora!" ucap Riku. Ah, aku malu saat Riku mengatakan itu. Aku jadi merasa anak terkaya kedua setelah Roxas. Padahal yang kaya itu bukan aku maupun nee-chan. Melainkan ibu dan ayahku. Aku heran, darimana Yuu-nechan mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Dari ayah dan ibu? Ah, tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin! Ayah dan ibu sudah pergi keluar kota selama 2 tahun! Terkadang pulang, tapi kembali lagi pergi pada keesokan harinya. "Eh, aku pulang duluan ya! Nanti, aku takut kalau nee-chanku mencariku!" ucapku. "Aku ikut!" ucap Roxas. "Sampai jumpa!" ucap duo V dan Riku kepada kami. "Ya!" balasku. Setibanya dibawah, aku naik motor ninja-ku lalu menyalakan mesinnya. Setelah mesin dinyalakan, aku menyuruh Roxas untuk naik. Setelah semua siap, aku menjalankan motorku dan mengantar Roxas pulang. Entah kenapa, mengapa Roxas hari ini begitu berbeda. Aku heran. Heran sekali.

Setelah aku mengantarkan Roxas pulang, aku tiba dirumahku. Ya, rumahku dan Roxas tidak jauh dan tidak berdekatan. Saat aku membuka pintu rumah, kulihat nee-chan sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku tebal. "Heh.. kemana saja kau?" tanyanya.

"Ngg.. a-aku.. baru pulang dari Twilight Station.." jawabku. Nee-chan menatapku. Dia menghela nafas. "Sudahlah.. tidur sana!" perintahnya. Aku mengangguk lalu bergegas menuju kamarku yang berada dilantai dua. Sesampainya, aku langsung melepas jaketku dan mengganti bajuku. Sebelum tidur, aku sempatkan untuk menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang. "Ah.. andaikan dia ada disini.." gumamku. Kupejamkan mataku. Hei, bila kau disini, menatap bintang-bintang, apa yang akan kau katakana padaku?

"Ah! Aku harus tidur!" ucapku pada diriku sendiri lalu tidur di kasurku yang empuk.

~Paginya~

-Normal POV-

BYUR!

"Huaa!" jerit Sora. Dia terdiam sejenak saat tau kalau orang yang mengguyurnya adalah kakaknya. "Ah.. hentikan nee-chan!" ucap Sora. "Kalau tidak seperti ini.. kau akan telat.. So-chan.." ledek Yuu. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan So-chan.." ucap Sora. Yuu tertawa. "Udah jam 7 lewat tuh!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk jam dinding. "HAAAHH?" pekik Sora kaget. "Waduh! Aku telat!" tambahnya lalu belari menuju kamar mandi. Sora langsung berangkat ke sekolah tanpa sarapan. "Aku berangkat!" ucapnya sambil menyalakan mesin motornya lalu pergi dengan kecepatan penuh. Yuu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal, masih jam 6 lewat 35 menit.. ah.. biarlah.. kali ini aku sukses sudah mengerjainya.." gumamnya lalu tertawa lepas-author: maaf, dia rada gila.. -a-. setibanya disekolah, Sora hanya melihat 4 anak di kelasnya. "Eh.. Sora.. tumben kau cepat datang ke sekolah.. biasanya telat.." gumam Kun. "Eh? Cepat? Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sora.

"Jam enam lewat lima puluh satu menit.." jawab Kun sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Hah? Tapi.. kata nee-chan sudah jam tujuh lewat.." gumam Sora. tiba-tiba Kun tertawa. "Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sora.

"Tidak ada.. mungkin, nee-chanmu itu mau kalau kau masuk lebih cepat!" jawab Kun. Dia berhenti tertawa. Sora meletakkan tasnya di dekat pintu masuk. "Hei.. aku dapat kabar.. kalau hari ini Roxas, Riku, dan Ventus tidak masuk.." ucap Kun. "Kenapa?" tanya Sora lagi.

"Loh.. bukankah kau temannya? Mereka akan latihan untuk lomba band di dekat Twilight Station.." jawab Kun. Sore melotot. _Tunggu! Sepertinya, Roxas tidak memberitahuku!_ pikir Sora. dia langsung mengecek HP-nya sambil belari keluar kelas lalu menelfon Roxas.

"Halo?"

"_Ah! So..ra? baru saja ingin ku telfon.._"

"Eh! Kau ini! Mau ada lomba kok aku tidak diajak?"

"_Hehee.. maaf.. emm.. sampaikan kepada Terra juga ya.._"

"Oh.. oke lah.."

"_Kutunggu di rumahku.._"

"Ocee.." ucap Sora lalu tertawa kecil. Sora lalu belari menuju kelas-nya Terra. Setibanya, dia tak melihat Terra. Melainkan teman sekelasnya, Wakka yang sedang bermain blitzball. "Wakka!" panggil Sora. Wakka menengok kearah Sora. "Yo! Sora!" sahutnya. Sora belari kearahnya. "Kau melihat Terra?" tanyanya.

"Egh.. dia tidak masuk hari ini.." jawab Wakka. Sora kaget. "Kenapa?"

"Aku dengar kabar dari ibunya, bahwa dia kecelakaan.." jawab Wakka lagi. Sora melotot kea rah Wakka. "Ka-kau serius?" tanyanya.

"Ya.." jawab Wakka.

**Sora P.O.V**

Aku tak percaya. Sungguh kah Terra kecelakaan? Tunggu! Bukankah, selama _Class meet_ Terra tidak pernah kelihatan? Ada benarnya, dia ku telfon. Aku mencari nama Terra dari 363 kontak di Hp-ku. Setelah ketemu, aku langsung menelfonnya.

"_Ah, hallo?_" tanya suara di sebrang. Ini suara Terra! Pikirku.

"Terra?"

"_Oh.. Sora.. ada apa?_"

"Kau ada dimana?"

"_Dirumah sakit.. oh ya, maaf kalau aku belum memberitaumu kalau aku kecelakaan.._"

"Seharusnya, kau juga memberitau Roxas dan yang lain.." kudengar Terra tertawa.

"_Maaf.. aku akan memberi taukannya sekarang.._"

"Kenapa kemarin-kemarin tidak?"

"_Maaf.. kemarin aku tak sempat karena aku sering tidur.._"

"Oke.."

"_Apa aku masih bisa ikut band?_" tanya Terra dengan suara sedih.

"Tentu!"

"_Trims ya.. sampai jumpa.._"

PIK!

Aku agak lemas saat mendengar hal itu. Aku segera mengambil ranselku lalu pergi menuju rumah Roxas. Setibanya, aku disambut oleh Roxas. "Sora! Kau sudah dengar semuanya?" tanyanya.

"Tentang Terra? Tentu aku sudah.." jawabku. Roxas menatapku sebentar. "Oh.. okelah.. ayo masuk!" ajaknya lalu menarik tanganku ke rumahnya. "Roxas, bukankah hari ini jadwal untuk latihan?" tanyaku.

"Ya.. tapi, kami akan diskusi dulu.." jawab Roxas. "Untuk apa?"

"Hari Minggu nanti, kita akan menjenguk Terra.." jawab Roxas lagi.

**-To be Continue-**

**Piuh, akhirnya selesai.. setelah berbulan-bulan, saya mengidap WB(?) dan pada akhirnya sekarang baru menerbitkan cerita.. dengan ini, part saya selesai.. berikutnya dilanjutkan oleh kak Erza.. TT^TT**

**Koneksi abal,**

**Lepi udah Lowbat,**

**Speedy sempat bermasalah, TT^TT**

**Review, min'na? :3  
**


	4. Ketinggalan garagara Narsiss

Halo min'na, saya Reza.. panggil saja Erza.. disini, saya akan melanjutkan ceritanya si Vega.. Maaf kalau telat update.. Speedy sedang ngajak ribut.. TT^TT Oh ya, satu lagi.. karakter dari TWEWY mungkin akan saya selipkan disini.. jadi, jangan kaget ya.. -slap- Here you go~ My Friends are my Power! And I'm theirs! Chapter 4: tertinggal gara-gara Narsis. Kingdom hearts bukan punya saya.. kalau punya saya, para perempuannya akan saya hapus dari alur.. -slap- Genre: Friendship, Humor. Rate: T A/n: udah tuh diatas.. *nunjukkeatas-abaikanyangini-* Roxas P.O.V Hari ini, kami aku Sora, Ventus, Vanitas dan Riku akan menjenguk Terra yang sedang di rumah sakit. "Kak Axel!" panggilku. Kulihat ada seseorang dari arah kamar mandi. "KAK AXEL!" ulangku. "Ah! Ada apa?" sahut kak Axel saat menyadari kalau aku yang memanggilnya. "Minta uang dong.." ucapku dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Kulihat kak Axel memanyunkan bibirnya. "Berapa?" tanyanya. "Buat ongkos.." jawabku. Kak Axel merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang lembar. "Nih! Cukup kan?" tanyanya lagi Seraya menyerahkan beberapa uang lembar. "Yup! Ini juga udah cukup buat beli buah-buahannya juga.." jawabku sambil menyengir lalu kabur dari situ karena kujamin kak Axel akan marah kalau tau tujuanku. Hahaa, aku memang sangat senang kalau mengerjainya. Kuambil kunci motorku lalu melesat begitu saja ke Twilight Station karena, kami akan berangkat ke Hollow Bastion Hospital bersama. Setibanya, kulihat Sora sedang mengutak-atik jam tangannya. aku membunyikan klakson motorku. _Din_ _Din_ Sora menoleh kearahku. "Roxas!" serunya. Aku tersenyum lalu turun dari motor. "Mana yang lain?" tanyaku. "Aku tidak tau.. mungkin belum berangkat.." jawab Sora singkat. Kami diam sejenak. Tiba-tiba, Ven datang dengan kecepatan penuh. _Sraaakk!_ Suara gesekan dari roda motor dengan tanah terdengar. "Yuhuu! Menang lagi!" seru Ven sambil membuka helmnya. Kemudian, disusul Vanitas dengan kecepatan biasa. "Huh.. kau itu.." gumamnya kesal lalu membuka helm hitam-merahnya lalu menatap kami. "Ho, rupanya kalian sudah datang toh.." tambahnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Dari tadi.." celetuk Sora lalu kembali pada aktivitasnya sendiri. Vanitas hanya menghela nafas sebal. "Mana Riku?" tanyanya kepada Sora. "Entahlah.. dia bilang,, dia akan langsung pergi ke HBH.." jawab Sora lalu mengegas motornya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku. "Hanya encoba membuat keberisikan.." jawab Sora sambil menyengir. "Mana buahnya?" tanyaku lagi. "Tadi dibawa Vani.." jawab Ven. "Enak saja! Aku tidak membawa apapun!" Vanitas sewot duluan. "Ada di Riku.." ucap Sora. "Demyx tidak ikut?" tanya Vanitas. Aku menggeleng. "Dia ada urusan.. jadi, dia hanya menitipkan salam untuk Terra.." jelasku. "Jadi.. kita disini mau ngapain?" tanya Ven. "Aku dan Sora hanya menunggu kalian.." jawabku. Ven dan Vanitas saling bertatapan. Mereka tersenyum sebentar lalu menyimpan helmnya. "Ayo! C'mon!" ucap Ven lalu masuk ke dalam Twilight Station. Kami akan berangkat menuju kesana pukul 10:00. "Masih ada waktu nih! Mau kemana?" tanya Sora. "Beli makan yuk!" ajak Ven. "Oke.. sekalian cadangan buat di kereta nanti ya.." timpal Vanitas. Lalu, kami pergi ke tempat resto yang terdekat disitu. Aku membeli _Sea-Salt_ bersama Sora lalu membeli beberapa makanan ringan. Sementara Ven dengan Vanitas sedang membeli _Orange ice_ dan beberapa biscuit dengan Roti untuk camilan. Sisa waktu kami menjadi beberapa menit lagi. "Eh, udah mau jam 10:00 nih! Ayo kembali ke Station!" ajak Sora sambil menatap jam tangannya. kami langsung kembali ke Station dengan kecepatan penuh. Normal P.O.V Setibanya, mereka-Sora, Roxas, Ventus dan Vanitas-langsung turun dari gerbong kereta. "Fuh! Nah, sekarang cari rumah sakitnya! Sora, apa kau tau?" tanya Roxas kepada Sora. Sora langsung menatap Hp-nya. "Di dekat Hollow Bastion Center.." jawab Sora. "_Got it_! Sekarang, ayo pergi!" ujar Roxas lalu mereka berjalan menuju HBC a/n: huruf C-nya bukan Committee ya.. dengan berjalan kaki. Karena, letaknya dekat dengan HBS. Setibanya di HBH Hollow Bastion Hospital dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mereka masuk lalu bertanya kepada Suster yang sedang lewat disitu. "Terra ada di kamar nomor 4 lily.." ucap Sang suster. "Terima kasih.." ucap Sora lalu dia menyusul ketiga temannya yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. Setibanya di kamar Terra—nomor 4 Lily—Ventus mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. "Permisi!" serunya. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar tersebut terbuka. Terlihatlah wajah seorang wanita cantik dengan berambut biru, dan berbola mata biru terang. "Aqua?" pekik Vanitas dan Ventus bersamaan. "Eh? Kalian juga kemari?" tanya Aqua agak kaget. Duo V—a/n: author lagi males nyebut nama mereka berdua.. agak ribet sih—itu mengangguk dengan mantap. "Nah, Terra ada didalam.. ayo masuk!" ucap Aqua lembut. Dengar-dengar sih, kalau Aqua dan Terra itu sudah berpacaran dan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang, well.. romantiiss—Author lebay deh—di hadapan orang-orang. Bahkan, Vanitas agak iri dengan mereka berdua. "Loh, mana Riku?" tanya Sora sesaat mereka berada didalam kamar Terra. "Riku tadi sudah datang.." ucap Terra. "Ouh.. _how are you, Terra?_" tanya Sora. "_I'm good thanks.._" jawab Terra agak lemah. "Hei.." sapa seseorang dari luar. Semua orang yang ada disitu menoleh keasal suara tersebut. "Eh, Demyx?" pekik Roxas. Pemuda yang berpostur tubuh tinggi, dengan rambut blond, dengan sebuah Sitar di punggungnya, Demyx, dia datang bersama Tidus, Wakka, Cloud, dan Rhyme. "Cloud?" pekik Terra tak percaya. Cloud, ketua OSIS—yang selalu sibuknya mintaampun—datang menjenguknya. Dia juga sebagai anak orang terkaya di sekolah mereka. "Ada apa?" sahut Cloud yang agak kurang nyaman dengan tatapan mereka. "Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa.." sahut Terra. Cloud hanya diam. "Eh, Rhyme.. kau juga kemari?" tanya Aqua dengan senang. "Ya!" jawab Rhyme sambil tersenyum. Aqua membalas senyuman Rhyme. Dia berdiri lalu membawa Rhyme keluar kamar Terra menuju suatu tempat. "Mereka kenapa?" gumam Vanitas. "Entah lah.. mungkin karena mereka berdua perempuan sendiri disini.." sahut Ventus. Demyx berjalan menuju quarter group yang sedang mengelilingi Terra. "Hei.. aku mau memainkan Sitar.. boleh?" tanyanya. Terra mengangguk. "Terima kasih.. kebetulan, aku mempunyai lagu special untukmu, Terra.. tentang hubungan kau dengan Aqua.." ucap Demyx dan disusul tawa kecil darinya. Dia mulai memainkan sitarnya. Lagu tersebut mengalun indah. "Judulnya, pasti _Where'd you go My First Love_?" tebak Sora saat Demyx selesai memainkan Sitar-nya. "Ya.." ucap Demyx. "Kau tau darimana?" tanyanya. "Hum? Kakakku punya lagu itu.. dan memainkannya secara berkali-kali.." jawab Sora sambil melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. "Oh.. eh, Demyx.. kau bilang, kau tdak ikut menjenguk Terra?" tanya Roxas. "Ini karena permintaan dari Cloud, Wakka, Tidus, dan Rhyme.. dan arena mereka memaksa, jadinya aku ikut juga.." jawab Demyx sambil menaruh Sitar-nya di punggungnya. Dia memang senang menaruh Sitar biru itu di punggungnya kalau sedang dibawa kemana-mana. "Oh.. begitu.." gumam Sora. "Ah! Kawan-kawan! Aku punya kabar baru untuk kalian semua!" teriak Rhyme tiba-tiba Semua orang yang ada di kamar Terra, hampir kena serangan jantung karena teriakkannya. "Aqua suda-mph!" perkataan Rhyme terpotong karena Aqua sudah membungkam mulutnya. "Ada Rhyme?" tanya Tidus. "Ada apa dengan Aqua?" timbrung Wakka. "Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab Aqua. "Diam kau!" ucapnya seraya berbisik kepada Rhyme. Rhyme mengangguk. "Apa aku boleh bermain dengan Moogle?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemberut. Aqua mengangguk. "Boleh.. tapi jangan lama-lama ya.." ucapnya. Perilaku Rhyme—di cerita ini—memang seperti anak-anak. "Hampir saja.." desah Aqua pelan. "Eh, aku pulang dulu ya!" ucap Cloud tiba-tiba. "Eh? Kok cepat sekali?" tanya Terra. Cloud tersenyum. "Aku masih ada PR dan pekerjaan OSIS yang lain.. dah! Kapan-kapan aku akan kemari lagi.." jawab Cloud lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Terra. Beberapa menit kemudian, "Eh? Sudah jam 7 malam?" pekik Sora sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Ah! Iya! Err.. Terra, maaf ya, kami harus pulang dulu!" ucap Roxas yang mewakili teman-temannya untuk berbicara. Terra mengangguk. "Ya.. datang lagi ya!" ucapnya. Maka mereka—Roxas, Sora, Demyx, Tidus, Wakka, Rhyme, Ventus dan, Vanitas—pulang bersama menggunakan kereta. Mereka tiba di Twilight Station pukul 10:30. Perjalanan dari Hollow Bastion ke Twilight Town agak lama. Setelah itu, Sora, Roxas, Ventus, dan Vanitas langsung pergi ke tempat parkir motor lalu mengambil kendaraan mereka masing-masing lalu pergi ke rumahnya masing-masing.

**Besoknya..**

Sora bangun pukul 05:00. Satu jam lebih pagi dari biasanya. "Hum.. masih pukul lima.. mau ngapain dulu ya?" gumamnya seraya mengambil buku novel yang berjudul '_The Hunger Games_' lalu membacanya. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi.

'_You're giving me, too many things lately, you're all I need. Oh yeah, you smile at me.. and say._' Dilihatnya siapa yang meng-SMS-nya sepagi ini. Ternyata, Roxas yang meng-SMS-nya. Isinya, '_Aku akan mengajak kalian ke The World That Never Was.. pada jam 08:00.. tapi, kau kerumah ku dulu.. ikut ya?'_ Sora menghela nafasnya lalu membalas SMS itu. Setelah membalas, Sora melanjutkan aktivitasnya yaitu, membaca buku Novel kesukaannya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yuu masuk kedalam kamar Sora. "Hoi!" serunya yang—hampir—membuat Sora jantungan. "Ah! Nee-chan! Berhentilah untuk mengejutkan orang!" ucap Sora jengkel. Sebenarnya, dia sudah agak muak dengan prilaku Yuu yang—hampir—selalu membuat telinganya hampir budek dan nyaris jantungan. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri.. nee-chan.." ucapnya dengan kesal. "Ho.. begitu.. kalau begitu, kau tidak mau makan Macaroni keju panggang?" ujar Yuu lalu meninggalkan kamar Sora. "Eh? Macaroni keju? Aku mauu!" seru Sora sambil belari kea rah dapur. Macaroni keju adalah makanan kesukaannya. Saat hampir pukul 08:00, Sora segera bersiap-siap untuk ke The World That Never Was. Memakai pakaian yang bertumpuk-tumpuk—ini menurut author loh..—lalu meraih kunci motornya dan melesat pergi. Setibanya di rumah Roxas, Sora melihat Roxas, Axel—kakak Roxas— yang sedang mengatur sesuatu di halaman depan, Ventus, Vanitas, dan Riku. Menyadari ada seseorang yang datang, Roxas langsung menoleh kearah gerbang. "Sora!" serunya girang lalu belari menghampiri Sora yang sedang mematikan mesin motornya. "Eh.. aku tidak telat kan?" tanya Sora dengan nada yang aneh. Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kak Axel baru men-setting gummy ship sebagai transportasi kesana.." ucapnya sambil memberikan Sora senyuman yang sangat manis. Wajah Sora memerah seketika. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan semu merahnya dari tatapan Roxas. Semenit kemudian, Roxas menariknya ke arah Axel yang sedang men-setting Gummy Ship bersama Ventus. Ventus terkenal dengan kepintarannya akan men-setting computer dan yang lain yang berhubungan dengan menggunakan bahasa computer lainnya. "Ho.. Srupanya Sora ikut ya.." gumam Vanitas saat melihat Roxas menarik tangan seorang pemuda yang tak asing lagi di pandangannya. Riku menoleh kearah Roxas. "Nah! Selesai!" ucap Ventus dengan senang sementara Axel menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal atau lebih tepatnya, bingung dengan pengetahuan Ventus tentang bahasa computer. "Eh? Cepat sekali.." gumam Roxas. Ventus menatapnya dengan senyuman. "Kan aku yang men-setting!" ucapnya bangga. Roxas menatap Axel dengan sedikit pandangan yang meledek. "Huu.. kemanakah kakakku yang katanya pandai dalam men-setting Gummy Ship itu?" ucapnya dengan nada bercanda sambil menatap kearah berlawanan. Axel agak kesal tapi dia tertawa lepas karena tau bahwa adiknya, Roxas, sedang meledeknya. "Ah.. _Sorry, Roxy_! Kakak sudah lupa bagaimana cara men-settingnya.." ucapnya sambil mengembalikan peralatan yang digunakan olehnya untuk men-setting Gummy Ship. Tapi Roxas masih menatap kearah yang berlawanan. Axel menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah.. jangan dipikirkan lagi.. bagaimana, semuanya siap?" tanyanya dengan nada bersemangat. Semuanya bersorak 'YA!' lalu menaiki gummy ship. Oh, sebelum itu, Axel dan Roxas memastikan kalau semua pintu telah terkunci rapat dan aman. Mereka langsung melesat ke '_The World That Never Was_'. Setibanya, mereka memakirkan gummy ship dekat _Disney Town_-loh, kok bisa nyampe sini?-karena disitu satu-satunya jalan tercepat yang bisa mengantarkan mereka langsung ke _Castle of Nobody_, tempat Axel bekerja. "Nah, kalian, berkelilinglah kemanapun yang kalian suka.. nanti aku akan menjemput kalian jam delapan malam.. tapi, Roxas! Pastikan kalau ponselmu itu tetap menyala ya! Kalau tidak, akanku tinggal kalian!" ucap Axel sambil mengacak-acak rambut Roxas. Roxas mengangguk mantap. Beberapa menit setelah ditinggal oleh Axel, mereka berkeliling keluar _Castle of Nobody_. "Owh.. tempat yang agak menyeramkan.." gumam Sora. "Aku punya tempat yang bagus.." ucap Roxas lalu mengajak teman-temannya kesuatu tempat. "WOAH! Indah sekali!" ucap Sora saat melihat sebuah istana megah yang berada di hadapannya. "Ini namanya _Castle Oblivion_.." jelas Roxas. Tiba-tiba, JEPREET! Suara kamera terdengar. Pandangan mata mereka beralih ke asal suara tersebut. Ternyata Vanitas sedang memfoto istana itu. "Eh.. sejak kapan Vanitas bawa kamera?" gumam Riku. "Entahlah.." sahut Roxas. Mereka berdua berpandangan sebentar. Saat Vanitas memfoto istana itu terakhir kalinya, dia terkejut dengan hasil fotonya. Terlihat Sora sedang berpose disana. "Sejak kapan dia disitu?" gumam Vanitas. "Ada apa Vani?" tanya Ventus seraya berjalan kearah Vanitas. "Eh, ada Sora!" pekik Ventus saat Vanitas menunjukan hasil potretannya kepadanya. "Eh, sudah jadi? Aku mau lihat hasilnya!" seru Sora dengan nada ceria dan tak berdosa. Vanitas memperlihatkan hasil potretannya kepada Sora. "Hum, bagus! Eh, jangan dihapus ya!" pesan Sora sambil menyengir senang. Ventus menatap Sora. "Huu.. Sora narsis neh.." cibirnya. Sora tertawa kecil. "Iya dong! Sekalian untuk kenang-kenangan!" ucapnya. "Hum, Sora ada benarnya juga.. kita bisa foto bersama disini.." ucap Riku. Tiba-tiba Ventus teringat sesuatu. _Oh ya, disekolah bukankah ada lomba foto? Yang menang, hasilnya akan dipajang di MaDing.._ batinnya. "Eh! Benar! Lagi pula, belum lama ini, disekolah ada lomba foto bersama teman-teman! Dengan tema, BFF.. yang menang lomba, fotonya akan dipajang!" ucapnya. Ketiga temannya menatap Ventus. "Ya!" seru Sora. "Dia benar! Ayo kita foto!" tambahnya. Akhirnya, mereka pun berfoto-foto didepan _Castle Oblivion_. Tak lama kemudian, ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat agak keabu-abuan, dengan berbola mata ungu pucat, menyapa mereka. "Oi! Ven, Van, So, Roku, Riku!" panggilnya dengan nama yang disingkat-singkat seenak jidatnya*author kena gampar*. Mereka berempat, yang sedang asik berfoto, menoleh keasal suara. "Joshua!" pekik mereka secara bersamaan. Pemuda yang menyapa mereka tadi, a.k.a Joshua, berjalan mendekati mereka berempat dengan santai. "Eh, bisa minta tolong fotoin kami berempat enggak?" tanya Sora secara tiba-tiba. Joshua mengangguk lalu mengambil kamera yang diberikan oleh Sora kepadanya. "Background-nya _Castle Oblivion_ itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk _Castle Oblivion_. Sora mengangguk. "Nah, ayo.. satu.. dua.. tiga.." komando Joshua lalu, JEPREET! "_Thanks a lot, Joshua.._" ucap Sora sambil mengambil kamera Vanitas dari tangan Joshua. "_Welcome.. Sora.._" balas Joshua sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang Joshua! Kau ikut di foto!" ucap Vanitas lalu mulai mengambil posisi siap memfoto. Akhirnya, mereka berfoto bersama. "Eh, sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Sora sambil melihat jam tangannya. "OMFG! SUDAH JAM DELAPAN LEWAT!" jeritnya sampai keempat temannya menutup kupingnya masing-masing untuk melindungi serangan maut dari teriakkan Sora. Roxas mengambil ponselnya. "Omfg.. Ponselku mati!" pekiknya. "Wah, berarti.. kita.. ditinggal sama kak Axel dong?" Ventus mulai menduga-duga. Mereka berempat, Ventus Vanitas Sora dan Roxas, bertatapan mata sejenak. "KITA DITINGGALIIN!" seru mereka semua sampai membuat Joshua bingung. "Eh, sampai jumpa lagi ya, Yoshiya!" ucap Riku yang mewakili tanda terima kasih dari ketiga temannya yang sudah melesat pergi lalu menyusul ketiga temannya. Setibanya di _Disney Town_, tepatnya tempat dimana Axel meakirkan gummy ship, mereka terkejut karena gummy ship sudah tidak ada. "Waduh! Gimana nih?" tanya Sora dengan penuh kepanikan. "Kita ditinggal sama kak Axel!" ujar Ventus yang paniknya sudah menjulang selangit—lah?—lalu menatap kesana-kemari seperti orang linglung(?). Tak lama kemudian, ada suara mesin gummy ship dan disusul cibiran orang yang sangat familiar di telinga mereka berempat. "Ah! Itu kak Axel!" pekik Riku sambil menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda berambut merah mencolok. "Ah, kak Axel!" ucap Roxas lalu belari menuju Axel yang sedang memakan es potong. "Dapat dari mana?" tanya Roxas sambil menunjuk es potong yang dimakan Axel. "Nih! Dibagi-bagi sama temen-temenmu itu yang wajahnya udah panic banget!" ucap Axel sambil menyerahkan sekantung es yang sama seperti yang dimakan olehnya. Roxas mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ketiga teman-temannya. "Hufftt! Untung saja tidak ditinggal.." ucap Ventus lega sambil mengambil _Sea-Salt_ pemberian Roxas. "Wah.. enggak bakal lupa waktu gara-gara narsis bentar lagi deh.." ucap Riku. Kayaknya dia kapok*authorpuas-digamparsamafansnya-*sambil menggigit _Sea-Salt_nya. Yang lain mengangguk. "Boleh sih narsis, tapi lain kali inget waktu!" timbrung Sora. semua mengangguk. TBC Akhirnya selesai.. kalian pasti bingung, kenapa masih TBC? Karena, masih banyak adegan lain yang seru! Jadi, nanggung kalau selesai sekarang.. Sekian.. Mata sakit.. Bokong keram(?).. Koneksi abal.. Selalu diganggu sama adek.. TT^TT Review ya.. X3 


End file.
